Fireflies in the Night
by Crispy Crispa
Summary: What if Hotaru fell in love with Yaten? Worse, what if the other Outers didn't agree? Rated for later chapters (if I get there) and language.
1. Defiance

Author: Hey peeps! This is my first fan fiction up here! Don't be too hard.  
Yue: Can we just get on with it?  
Kiwi: You're so mean Yue! I just wanted to say hi to everyone reading this!  
Yue: They've all left by now. Anyways, normal disclamer thing, she doesn't own anyone in this fan fiction, not even me.  
Kiwi: You're not in the fan fic!  
Yue: I am now!  
Kiwi: Anyways, on with the first chapter!  
  
  
"But Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, you were the ones to have made me stay there!" Hotaru cried, keeping the tears from her eyes and frustration from her voice.  
"Hime, understand," Michiru tried to sooth her 'daughter,' "We don't want you to get hurt, and the Three Lights are pure trouble."  
"Just because they aren't from here doesn't mean that they can't be trusted." Hotaru balled her hands into fists at her sides.  
"Yes, hime, but still, they've not proven that they can be." Setsuna's voice was wise, as always.  
"We can't let you be with him, no matter how much you think you care about him. Gomen nasai, Hotaru." That was Haruka's 'I'll-take-no-more-argument' tone, "You won't be leaving this house for a while without us with you, and you most certainly won't be seeing him again," all three 'parents' said. Hotaru shuddered, and then did something none of them would have ever expected, and ran out into the pouring rain. Without glancing back once she somehow managed to run the mile and a half to the Kou house. Before it had even begun to process in her brain the consequences of her actions she was standing on the doorstep gasping for breath. Seiya opened the door and looked down at the drenched little girl, greatly surprised. "Hotaru-Chan? Come in," he moved out of the way and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Can I explain after I catch my breath?"  
Fifteen minutes later she sat in a chair in their living room, having just finished explaining her story to Seiya and Taiki. "I'll go get Yaten," Taiki told her, standing and walking out of the house, destined for the studio. Seiya just shook his head, "I can't believe you, of all people, defied the Outers," he was still in utter amazement. Hotaru smiled, a small one that held no joy, more of a grimace. "I don't know what came over me," she explained, "I just..."  
"I understand completely, the Outers can be... unreasonable." That got a small laugh from the fragile girl. They sat in silence and drank their tea as they waited for Taiki and Yaten to come back. After a little she heard her name called by a familiar voice and she was swept up in a strong hug that would have crushed her if she had really been as fragile as she looked. "Yaten! Calm down, you'll break her." Taiki said jokingly as he and Seiya gathered the things they had used for tea. "Gomen," he replied, but didn't release her. "But I'm just so happy to see her well."  
"Let go of me, I'm alive enough, but won't be if you squish me," Hotaru's tone was strict, but she couldn't help it that a little relief managed it's way into her voice. "Gomen, koi," Yaten released her and smiled. "Koi?" He hadn't called her that in front of anyone before. He nodded, that brilliant smile still on his face. "Come on, clueless, let's go wash these," Taiki said, dragging Seiya behind him into the kitchen. "I take it the Outers forbid you to see me ever again?" Yaten asked, lifting her out of the chair and sitting in it himself. "Now what would make you think I would defy my family?" She replied with mock indigence as she was pulled into his lap, despite still being slightly damp. "Because I think I know you." He told her, tilting head upwards with a hand and kissing her softly. She sighed, "You're right, you're always right. Now do you know of a place where I can stay for the night, I'm afraid to go back home." 


	2. Memories

Kiwi: Sorry if it offends anyone that almost everyone, if not everyone, is ooc. Also, gomen if this chapter is confusing, or goes off track, but lack of sleep, coffee, and a snowday didn't help with my order of things.  
  
  
As Hotaru lay next to him that night, propped up on one side she tried to remember the day she'd fallen for him, but couldn't. Staring down at the sleeping features of her love, she racked her brain with growing frustration. She could remember perfectly though, the day she'd realized how she felt.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Haruka-papa's so mean! She left me here, and now I'm gonna be stuck with this man for a week longer!" Hotaru felt no shame at whining, because no one was there to hear her. "He's so cold!" 'And you're not, I suppose?' A little voice inside her head questioned. She told it to shut up immediately, at least she had tried to give some people a chance, so what if she gave up on mortals quite some time ago? A sound of something breaking drew her attention away from her own problems. Quietly she crept from the guest room and down the hallway. What would Yaten be doing awake at this hour? She poked her head into the living room and saw him standing there in his boxers, and broken glass on the floor by the wall. Something had angered him, and enough to throw something at that. "Ya-" She started to say, but quickly realized that that was most certainly not the best idea, and shut her mouth before he heard. "I don't get it, I hate them all, and yet this stupid girl comes around and suddenly I'm having second thoughts about going back!" Hotaru retreated to lean against the wall and listen. "I hate her. She's so god damned cold, and rude! None of them gave us a chance, just assumed we were outsiders with an evil intent! It's stupid! They're all such horrible people! The only reason I agreed was because Setsuna gave me $500, and threatened to tell Taiki and Seiya that I was going to leave without their permission. I still shouldn't have accepted." 'So that was why he allowed me to stay,' she'd known that it must have been some bribe, but still, for some reason it seemed to hurt a little, knowing it for sure. She leaned closer to the door, because now that he'd calmed down a bit it was harder to hear him. Eavesdropping was wrong, sure, but Hotaru figured she didn't have to be good completely, saving the earth and being forced to protect a princess she didn't think was worthy was enough. "I don't get why I'm having second thoughts now... It's like I don't want to be rid of all the troubles of Earth." He sighed, "No, that's not right, I still want to be rid of them, I just... It's like there's someone here I need to protect." She pitied him, just then, he missed his home terribly, and yet something held him back, and he didn't even know what it was. She'd felt that way before, but unlike him, it almost always seemed she never had a place she could fully call home. "I'm so confused, where do I belong... where can I fit in?" he muttered. They shared a couple of things, a feeling of confusion, and the nagging feeling that they didn't belong. She walked back over to the door and looked in. He was now sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, so she chanced staying in the doorway. "Why do I feel alone? I have my brothers, so why do I still feel as if I'm alone in this world?"  
"Because you're not sure where you want to be." Hotaru's soft voice stated, and he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough, look, if you want me to leave, I most certainly will."  
  
"No, no... it's alright. Come on, sit down, maybe you can provide some insight." He motioned to the couch and Hotaru walked in and sat obediently. "What do you think, do you think I fit with my brothers?"  
"I... don't know, to tell you the truth. I can tell you guys care about each other a lot, yeah, but if you 'fit' with them or not is another matter, which you shouldn't ask me about."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't 'fit' with anyone, I never have."  
"The Outers?" Hotaru shook her head sadly, "They're my family, but I'm never going to be one of them, I can't be."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm the Firefly of Death, ya' know? I'm not supposed to fit in, I'm supposed to be an independent person who could kill the world and all the people in it without flinching."  
"I've always thought you could. You seem so cold."  
"Thank you," Hotaru gave him a fake smile.  
"You want to appear that way?"  
"No, I want to be that way... hey, how'd this conversation get turned to me?"  
"Dunno" 'He doesn't sound annoyed, weird,' she hid confusion a smile when she realized that he hadn't sounded annoyed or anything since she had entered the room. In fact, in his own way, he'd actually been kind to her. "Why are you being so nice?" She questioned suddenly, before she could stop herself.  
"I don't know... all my thoughts must be confusing me more then I thought." He answered half jokingly. "Stop it."  
"What?"  
"Being nice."  
"So I'm not allowed to be nice to you, koishii?" The last word was uttered so softly that Hotaru would have missed it completely if she hadn't been thinking about something on those lines. "What did you just call me?"  
"Umm..." He hesitated with his answer, but in the end muttered, "koishii."  
"Do-shite?" Her voice didn't sound as panicked as it would have if she was still sure how she felt about this man.  
"I... I don't know, I guess it just kind of came over me." She didn't completely know how to react, so she just sat there, stunned. He stood and walked over to her, "I don't think I'm confused about one thing, at least."  
"What's that?" She looked up at him.  
"I know what's keeping me here." He bent his head down and met her lips.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
She was brought back to reality by a lazy arm being put around her and being drawn against the warm solid body of her lover. "What were you thinking about?"  
"Oh, nothing. G'night" she said, snuggling against him.  
"Night." 


	3. Decisions

Kiwi: Heya! Gomen, it's another flashback chapter, but I figure you should know at least a little bit about the events leading up to where they are. Next chapter I'll get around to figuring out all the ages for you, I promise, but it's late now. I just want to thank the people that have reviewed, I really don't think I'm that good, but you guys are giving me more confidence. And can I have a vote as to if you think I should have Hotaru and Yaten together through most of the fic, or have them separated by the Outers and/or other circumstances? Again, arigatou minna-san!  
  
The next morning Hotaru dressed in an outfit she had kept at Yaten's house. She couldn't help but remember the day that they'd decided she should start keeping at least one spare change of clothes at his house. Nearly two months ago, was it?  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It was exactly six months, three weeks since the fateful night that Hotaru and Yaten had shared their first kiss, and they had successfully managed to hid their relationship from the rest of the senshi up to that point. But today, Yaten had decided, and Hotaru agreed, that it was finally time the truth came out. They were both more then a bit apprehensive as they stood in front of the senshi, knowing the Outers' views of the Three Lights. Hotaru managed to resist the urge to hold onto Yaten for reassurance, although she couldn't help but stand close to him, and he could sense she was frightened. Of course she would be, it was her family that disapproved of him and his brothers so. But it was also her family that had allowed, no, forced her to stay with him, and that, in Yaten's mind, was a glimmer of hope. "We... we asked you all here to... today, be...because..." Hotaru stammered, her voice becoming more nervous with every word.  
"We feel we need to tell you all something." Yaten's voice was strong and unafraid. Seiya and Taiki hid smiles as they saw all the confused looks the rest of the senshi were giving the couple. Of course they knew what it was about, the day Hotaru had started coming over they had tortured Yaten until he'd told the whole story. Hotaru took the time he spoke to glance at the Outers. Bad move. They were given some hint by her closeness to him, and she was receiving near death glares from all three. She automatically clutched Yaten's hand, out of fear, and the action gave what they had intended to tell everyone away. "Oh I'm so happy for you guys, Hotaru-san! Yaten-san!" Came Usagi's cheerful voice, a voice that almost always made Hotaru want to slap the odango-haired princess. As they were being congratulated by the Inners, something that almost had Hotaru liking them for a moment, she heard Yaten's voice in her ear, "Why'd we have to tell them again?" Hotaru remembered the argument Seiya had given them, which had her agreeing. It was the right thing to do, informing the Inner Senshi, and besides, they at least aught to know, so they wouldn't ever be taken by surprise and sidetracked on the battlefield (Kiwi: Ok, gomen, but I'm not partial to the Inners, can ya' tell?). "Look at Haruka-papa," was all Hotaru could say, for she couldn't seem to look away herself. He did, and grimaced. "Maybe they won't kill you?" He suggested kindly, his grip on her hand tightening a bit. "You're right, they won't, they'll do worse," she couldn't help but whine just a little as she watched Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna stand and start to walk over to them, all three looking to kill. "Hime, how could you?" Haruka's voice was much harsher then normal, when speaking to her hime. "Haruka-papa, just because they've come from a different galaxy doesn't mean they're bad."  
"We know they aren't 'bad,' per say. But still, hime, they're outsiders. We won't ever be able to trust them completely." Even Michiru's voice held more then a hint of anger.  
"Michiru-mama, you treat me as if I'm a babe unable to take care of herself and make her own decisions."  
"That's because you haven't proven yourself completely, until then, you'll still be a child in our eyes."  
"I'm eighteen, the Senshi of Death, and one of the most powerful, and I haven't 'fully proven myself'?" Hotaru's voice suddenly flashed cold and dangerous, although it was too low for anyone but Yaten to hear, and he couldn't help but smile a little, for even though the young woman at his side seemed so fragile, he knew that far from the truth. A stronger fighter then himself, and a stronger spirit. But he could find one fault with her, something that maybe the other Outers had meant by 'fully proven,' she was still too cold to most people. A cruel past made her who she was, a cold solder who could kill almost anyone at the drop of a hat without a second thought. "Come, Hotaru, we're leaving," Haruka's command shook him to the present, but not as much as the realization that he may never be allowed to see his love again. "Hotaru?" Both he and Setsuna had called her name at the same time, and as he looked down at her he saw how torn she was. "Go with them," he bent down and whispered in her ear, and watched her leave with her family.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
It had been in the conversation a little before the confrontation of that day. "Hotaru, you coming?" Yaten urged from the doorway. "Hai, hai, chotto matte," she replied, zipping up the knee high high-heeled black boots and walking over to meet him. The Three Lights had decided upon going out for breakfast, in honor of her bravery, despite her strong protests. "How do I look?"  
"Beautiful, now let's go." He said, and followed her out the door. 


	4. Captured

Yue: It's short, and I apologize.  
  
Kiwi: But it's up, so leave me alone!  
  
Yue: And it's been three months since you last updated.  
  
Kiwi: Grounded, writers block, finals.  
  
Yue: See Talin, she can come up with an excuse to anything.  
  
Talin: Interesting. She'll be a nice research subject.  
  
Kiwi: Research.... subject... me?!?!?!?!  
  
Talin: *Blinks* Uhh, what do I do?  
  
Yue: Run, foo! *Takes off at top speed*  
  
Talin: *Follows, just as fast*  
  
Kiwi: *Waves sword menacingly* I do apologize, it's short and it's been forever. And if you people dun review enough I might not continue with it either. *Chases after the two aliens posing as humans, waving the sword and yelling insults*  
  
Damn, I hate the rain!" Yaten whined, climbing into the car.  
  
"Baby," Hotaru's voice was teasing, but still kind, as she as well climbed into the car, more soaked then her beloved.  
  
"But why today?"  
  
"At least we still get time together."  
  
"True," he smiled at her as they fastened their seat belts. "So where to?"  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"The cafe?"  
  
"Works for me!"  
  
"Hai," he smiled at her again and pulled out of the parking lot. Soon enough they arrived at the cafe, and Yaten found a parking spot. Hotaru couldn't help but smile as she got out of the car, and Yaten took her hand. As they started toward the building she spotted something that wiped the smile off her face. Haruka's yellow convertible. "Yaten, chotto," she had stopped dead, looking anxiously around herself.  
  
"What..." His voice trailed off, seeing what the black haired girl had been looking at. "They're here?"  
  
She simply nodded, her eyes glued to the sidewalk, where the Outers had just emerged. "Come on!" He tugged on her hand, trying to pull her back to the car before they saw.  
  
"No... I need to stop running from them... they have to except it, or..."  
  
"Or?" He prodded, but stopped when he saw how she was looking at him. "Or you'll leave me?"  
  
"I don't want to, but it's the only choice I have! I have a duty to the hime, to the senshi..."  
  
"To the hime you hate, who annoys you so? To the senshi that wouldn't wish you to be happy?" She avoided his eyes. "Koi, don't leave me, please. You know they'd take you from me again."  
  
"It must not be meant to be, then, if so many want to keep us apart."  
  
"The Inner Senshi gave us their blessings."  
  
"The Inner Senshi are ignorant fools!" She snapped, eyes narrowing. "You should know better than to value the opinions of a group of giggling dolts!" Immediately she regretted her words, as she saw the pain reflecting in his eyes. "Are you saying that you agree with the Outers?" He asked, freeing his hand from hers.  
  
"No! But... but... I can't help but think, ya' know? I can't help but think 'Are they right? Should I leave? Can I really fulfill my duties with someone I care for so much?'" She paused for a breath to calm herself. "Do you understand? Do I even make any sense?" Her eyes carefully searched him, looking for an answer to her unspoken questions.  
  
"I understand, I think." He turned away, "Go back to them, I'm letting you! I give you my blessing, if that is what you wish!" Hotaru sighed. The Outers were almost upon them now, but so absorbed were they in their talk that they had yet to notice. Yaten almost turned back, but stopped himself, "Aren't you going to go?" Despite his outward indifference he'd lowered his voice, so as not to draw unwanted attention from the approaching group. She stood frozen in thought and indecision, how could she decide either way? Either way she was letting someone down, and that, nothing else but that, was her worst fear. "Hotaru?" Her voice was called from two directions at once. "Hotaru!" She looked up in time to see the Outers running toward her. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama..." She said, taking a step back, to stand next to Yaten. Unconsciously she had chosen Yaten over the Senshi, and she knew it, and so did Yaten, for he turned back to face the Outers, and took her hand again in his. "So you did leave to go to him!" Haruka exclaimed, as if it wasn't obvious to begin with.  
  
"Duh, Haruka-papa."  
  
"Don't speak to me that way, Hotaru, you're in enough trouble as it is!"  
  
"I know, I know..." Hotaru sighed, her eyes on the ground. Her papa reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, but she recoiled. "Hotaru-hime?" Haruka sounded hurt.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama..." She wasn't entirely sure what she was apologizing for, whether it was for leaving in the first place, or not being willing to come back.  
  
"Hotaru, you have an obligation." Michiru's voice was stern, "Are you just going to give up, go back on your vows, for him?"  
  
"Michiru-mama, you make it sound so terrible!"  
  
"It is, Hotaru-hime," even Setsuna was harsh. "It's very terrible indeed."  
  
"But Tsuna-mama!" Hotaru used a nickname she hadn't spoken in ages, hoping to get the effect she wanted.  
  
"No, Hotaru, not this time." Obviously it hadn't, and Hotaru's chances of winning seemed to be getting thinner by the moment.  
  
"Tsuna-mama! Please. Why can't you understand? What can't any of you? Would you give up your duties for Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa?" She asked half accusingly and stared pointedly at the senshi of the sky. "Well...That's beside the point, hime!" Haruka almost sounded frustrated at the fact Hotaru had just caught her in the same trap as she was trying to get out of.  
  
"I think it's very much the point, Papa."  
  
"Not nearly. Now stop with this foolishness!" With the help of Setsuna and Michiru Haruka dragged the senshi of destruction back to the car while the helpless Yaten looked on.  
  
Kiwi: Now what's a fair number of reviews? Ten?  
  
Yue: You expect to get ten reviews for this shit?  
  
Kiwi: .....Good point. Okay, eight.  
  
Talin: *Laughs* You're really an egotistical person, aren't you?  
  
Kiwi: Be ware, I can and will force you to read it again.  
  
Talin: No! I'm already gonna have nightmares! *Runs away in tears*  
  
Kiwi: That worked. Okay, eight it is. *Walks away*  
  
Yue: *Once she leaves* We all know she's not gonna get that many, so I'll convince her to go for five.   
  
Required number of reviews: FIVE 


End file.
